


Bold Text

by amirawrites



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, F/M, Love Confessions, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirawrites/pseuds/amirawrites
Summary: It was always easier to be bold over text. Words were almost meaningless without the tone behind them there to reinforce them. You could confess your love but it didn’t matter as much when they couldn’t see the tears in your eyes and the way you tore at your lip as you waited for a reply.And so that’s why Bellamy did it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick one shot but I wouldn't mind doing a follow-up if there's a demand for it! Let me know in a comment. Otherwise, hope you enjoy :)  
> PS: Thank you to the commenter (hellhathnonickfury) who told me the actual abbreviation for the University of Chicago, I changed them accordingly

It was always easier to be bold over text. Words were almost meaningless without the tone behind them there to reinforce them. You could confess your love but it didn’t matter as much when they couldn’t see the tears in your eyes and the way you tore at your lip as you waited for a reply.

And so that’s why Bellamy did it.

 

It had been two months since he had last seen Clarke and it was honest to god driving him insane. He was so sick of staring at his phone and waiting, waiting, waiting.

He’d been waiting four goddamn years for Clarke Griffin to realize that he was in love with her but now here he was, in Chicago, and there she was, in Washington, texting him about how she couldn’t make up her mind where to go to graduate school even though she had already gotten into University of Chicago and he was right fucking there, waiting for her as always. Yet, she was still acting as though there was some other choice.

 

 **Clarke** : Rice is offering me more money

 

Bellamy actually scoffed at the message. Clarke was going to grad school to become a doctor; money was not something of her concern.

 

 **Clarke:** Maybe I should just drop out instead

 

Bellamy rolled his eyes at her message. She was only trying to illicit a response from him since he hadn’t replied as fast as she had wanted him to. His fingers hovered above the keyboard. He wanted so badly to remind her about Chicago and all that it had to offer, all that he had to offer. But he was sick of begging her to think of him when she consumed his every thought.

 

 **Bellamy:** That’s probably your best option

 

Clarke groaned in frustration. She knew she was being annoying, she’d been complaining about grad school nonstop for the last five months, but she was waiting for him to get a fucking clue and tell her to go to Chicago and stay with him. What was she supposed to do? Invite herself to live with him?

 

 **Clarke:** If I drop out can I crash on your couch?

 

 **Bellarke:** I don’t let people mooch off of me. If you’re living on my couch you better be working or going to school.

 

 **Clarke:** So what’s you’re saying is that if I go to UChicago I can stay on your couch?

 

Okay so maybe Clarke was inviting herself to live with him but maybe if he wasn’t so dense he would’ve realized that’s all she wanted a year ago when he got the job in Chicago and decided to move away after graduation instead of staying with her for her last year of undergrad.

 **Bellamy:** If you go to UCH you can have a whole room to yourself

 

Bellamy really needed Clarke not to say things like this when she was only considering going to UChicago. His mind was too imaginative and all he could picture now was a lazy Sunday morning with Clarke in his apartment, in her pjs, sitting at the kitchen counter while he made breakfast. He could picture them spending all of their time together until eventually she would realize her feelings for him and-

See, dangerous things were happening just at the mere possibility of Clarke coming to UChicago.

 

 **Bellamy:** I wouldn’t want you ruining my couch

 

 _Bellamy Blake is not in love with you,_ Clarke reminded herself, _he is only being nice because he doesn’t want you staying on his couch, he wants you to room with him. Because you’re friends. Nothing more._ But all clarke could picture was Bellamy walking around the apartment, shirtless, some Saturday night and them falling asleep watching movies together on the couch and she would cuddle up against him and-

Roommates. Just roommates. Platonically living together. With no cuddling.

 

 **Clarke:** You really think rooming together would be a good idea?

 

Bellamy was on the edge of his rope. No, he did not want to fucking room with Clarke Griffin. He wanted to live with her. He wanted to wake up and have her right there, in his bed, with a sleepy smile on her face and her hair a mess from sleep but beautiful as ever. He actually thought rooming with her might be absolute torture- having the love of ther life a door down from him but still not his?

And, oh god, what if she brought someone home?

No, okay, Clarke Griffin is going to UChicago and she will be living with him because he is going to tell her how he feels right now.

 

**Bellamy:**

 

Fuck, wait, was he actually going to do this? He typed out a message: _Only if you think me being in love with you would be a problem._ He instantly hit the back button, erasing the message.

His phone screen eventually dimmed and he tapped on it. A bubble indicating Clarke was typing appeared on the screen- she was going to say something else and then they’d change the subject and he’d be right back where they started.

Not this time. He couldn’t wait any longer.

 

 **Bellamy:** Clarke

 

Her bubble disappeared. Now he had to think of a follow-up.

 

 **Bellamy** : You got into every grad school you applied to but all I want is for you to be here, in Chicago, with me because I am so fucking in love with you that I think if I had to go another year without seeing you I would stop being able to function as a human being

 

Sent.

Bellamy’s heart was racing and his hands shook but some small part of him felt victorious.

 

 **Bellamy:** tldr; please come to Chicago because I’m selfish and think you should make one of the biggest decisions of your life based on me

 

Fuck.

The victory was short lived and dread started to set in.

Bellamy contemplated throwing his phone in the trash. Or maybe he should block Clarke’s number. If he never heard from her again then no harm, no foul, right?

The typing bubble appeared on the screen and Bellamy swore his heart stopped beating for a second. He didn’t think of her reply. He didn’t think of the full repercussions of his actions.

The bubble went away and for one, brief moment he felt relief but then his phone buzzed. She had finished the message and sent it.

 

 **Clarke:** 1.

 

Bellamy groaned. Not only is she probably rejecting him, but he also had to read her lecturing him via text, now?

 

 **Clarke** : 1. The only grad school I ever cared about is UChicago 2. The only thing for me in Chicago is you Bellamy so why tf do you think I want to go there? Because 3. I’m in love with you too you idiot

 

 **Clarke:** 4\. Did you really just confess your love for me over text I hate you this was supposed to happen in person Bellamy

 

Bellamy had to concede to her last point because, fuck, he was an idiot for doing it this way where he couldn’t grin in Clarke’s face like he was right now and kiss her like he’d been waiting to for the last four years.

 

 **Bellamy:** I’m sorry

 

 **Clarke:** You should be

 

 **Bellamy:** You really love me back?

 

 **Clarke:** Yes you big stupid idiot I’m in love with you and I have been for the last two years and I miss you so fucking much my whole body hurts

Bellamy was still grinning. His cheeks had started to hurt.

 

 **Bellamy:** I’m in love with you too

 

Clarke tried to stop herself from rolling her eyes. That was probably the only part of her message that Bellamy had paid any attention to. But she couldn’t wipe the grin off of her face when she replied.

 

 **Clarke:** UChicago it is then

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, too, at wileysenses.tumblr.com. Kudos and comments fuel me!  
> thanks bye


End file.
